But I Don't Like Dragons
by TigerLily the Wild
Summary: Hiccup struggles as he tries to get his 8 year old daughter into liking dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Trying out another fanfic!  
>I'm getting bolder every day!<p>

* * *

><p>"But I don't like dragons!"<p>

A loud wail rang through the village.  
>Standing next to the biggest house on the tallest cliff,<br>a little girl with light brown/blonde hair and green eyes was having a fit.  
>Her father and his dragon was there too,<br>and by the looks of it, the father was trying to coax the girl to calm down.

"Come on, Prim, Toothless won't bite."  
>The little girl stamped her foot stubbornly.<br>"No! I. Don't. Like. Dragons!"

The father- A man with auburn hair and forest green eyes-held the girl's hand.  
>"Prim, the dragons are nice, gentle creatures."<p>

"They look scary."

"They help us explore the world, and move faster."

"I'm scared of heights."

"They protect us."

"I can survive on my own!"

The father sighed.  
>"Astrid, a little help here?"<p>

A woman appeared from the door.  
>She had blonde hair and blue eyes.<br>In her arms was a little boy that looked  
>exactly like the father. He was holding a Terrible Terror in his arms.<br>"Hiccup, Prim can befriend dragons in her own time."  
>She chided, wiping the boy's mouth with a cloth.<p>

"Astrid, you know that Berk is a land full of dragons. Everything relates to dragons! She has to get used to it! Look! Hiccup is only 3 but he loves dragons!"  
>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third took Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth in his arms, cradling him. The little Hiccup squealed and nuzzled the Terror.<p>

"Well, there's no way of convincing her like that. She inherited your stubbornness."  
>"Hey!"<p>

Astrid laughed and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Have you tried the just-let-me-show-you way?"<br>She asked, as she began braiding another part of Hiccup's hair.  
>"No, but she's going to freak out."<br>"I freaked out too, you know."  
>Astrid countered.<br>"Yeah, but- Oh well, it's worth a shot."

He looked around, searching for his daughter.  
>She was no where to be found.<br>"Huh? Where did she go?"  
>Astrid raised her eyebrow.<br>"What would you have done, Hiccup, if you were in her situation?"  
>"Well of course, I would have r- Wait. She didn't-"<br>As if to prove his suspicion, the couple saw their daughter  
>run into the woods.<p>

Hiccup groaned and pushed his youngest son back into  
>Astrid's arms.<br>"Primrose Haddock, come back here this instant!  
>Toothless, let's go!"<p>

Astrid watched them as they flew off, with an amused smile on her face.  
>"Father to daughter, E<span>xaaactly<span> the same."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes Astrid, you are C<span>orrrect!<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Prim ran as fast as she could.  
>Dragons were scary. How did her dad not know that?<br>They had those hard, slippery scales that felt weird.  
>Their eyes reminded Prim of a sly snake. A snake that couldn't be trusted.<br>And their teeth and claws!  
>They looked like daggers. Sharp, deadly daggers.<br>Most of all-

A sharp crackle made Prim stop in her tracks.  
>Then, she realized something.<br>The woods were full with dragons.  
>And not just any dragons. WILD dragons.<br>At least Toothless was nice to her.  
>She gulped back her tears.<br>She was a Viking. Vikings didn't cry.  
>Prim was going to be brave.<br>She puffed out her chest, trying to look bigger  
>than her small size.<p>

The trees parted, and a full grown Nightmare appeared.  
>Prim forgot everything about being brave.<br>She screamed.

-0-0-0-

A shrill, ear-deafening scream reached Hiccup's ears.  
>"What- PRIM!"<br>He quickly spun Toothless around  
>and flew down to the earth, trying to find where the scream had come from.<br>"Prim, please be alright…"  
>He begged silently, urging his dragon to fly faster.<p>

A loud roar echoed through the forest.  
>Hiccup recognized that sound.<br>It was the sound of a very, VERY angry Nightmare.  
>One part of the forest burst into flame.<br>"Toothless, there!"

-0-0-0-

"Go away! AHHH!"  
>Prim screamed desperately at the dragon,<br>but it just let out a angry hiss and shot fire at her.  
>Prim ran as fast as she could, sobbing with fright.<p>

"Daddy, help me!"  
>She whimpered as the Nightmare closed in…<br>Those beady yellow eyes burned into Prim's emerald ones,  
>petrifying her with fear. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst, when-<p>

A bright arch of blue and purple flame hit the dragon on the back.  
>The dragon roared and turned around.<br>A very angry Hiccup and his Nightfury was glaring at the Nightmare.  
>"Leave my daughter alone!"<br>Hiccup yelled fiercely. Toothless snarled at the Nightmare.  
>The Nightmare hissed in protest, but even he couldn't<br>disobey the order of the Alpha. The Nightmare growled at Prim once, and flew off.

Prim sat there, frozen, her eyes puffy with tears.  
>She stood up, dazed, and rushed to Hiccup's arms.<br>She began crying, shivering like crazy, as Hiccup  
>comforted her.<br>"It's all over, Prim. Just promise me to never run off again."  
>Hiccup said, with a slightly stern voice.<br>Prim nodded, wiping her tears.

"Dragons…are scary…."  
>She whimpered.<br>Hiccup stroked her hair.  
>"Not ALL dragons, Prim.<br>That Nightmare was just angry because you came  
>into it's territory. And without Toothless, I couldn't have saved you."<br>Toothless gave a gummy grin. Prim giggled.  
>"Thank you, Toothless.<p>

But dragons are still scary."  
>She added stubbornly, with a pout on her face.<br>Hiccup sighed.  
>"Come on, Prim. Everyone on Berk loves dragons!<br>Why can't you?"

Prim bit her lip. She just shook her head.  
>"Oh well. Let's go home. You're mom's going to be worried."<p>

As they flew back home, Prim unconsciously looked at her right palm.  
>She looked up at her father, hesitating for a while.<br>No. She wasn't going to let her father know.  
>She didn't want to disappoint him.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Prim has a secret! That makes the story more interesting...  
>(Please Review!)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup led Prim back to their house.  
>The moment Prim went in, someone punched her gut.<br>"OW! Mom, what was that for?"  
>Prim asked, looking annoyed at Astrid.<br>Astrid smirked.  
>"That's for running off."<br>Then she gave her daughter a fierce hug.  
>"That's for everything else."<br>Prim hugged her mother back gratefully,  
>enjoying her warmth and comfort.<p>

"So, Hiccup, what happened?"  
>Prim's father was trying to sneak upstairs<br>when he was caught by his sharp wife.  
>"Oh, um…..A minor Nightmare attack, and-"<br>"Minor? Hiccup?"

Hiccup groaned and pushed Prim upstairs.  
>"I'll be back….Probably."<br>He whispered wearily to his daughter.  
>She grinned cheekily.<br>"And I'll be here….Maybe."  
>The last things Prim heard<br>was her dear mum's good old yells.

Her brother was playing around with  
>his Terrible Terror, Bob(That's what he named him).<br>He looked up as Prim entered the room.  
>"Pim? Mommy angry?"<br>Hiccup Junior asked, the wrath of his mother  
>seemed to have had reached his little ears.<br>Prim grinned, tickling her little brother.  
>"Mommy VEEERY angry. Poor daddy, huh?"<br>Hiccup squealed as she tickled him,  
>and suddenly a pillowfight started.<p>

Hiccup got his wooden toy sword  
>his dad had made for him, with a leather handle,<br>and a dragon carved in. This was Hiccup's favorite toy.  
>"Yah! Take that, big bad monster!"<br>He yelled, taking the bedsheet and pulling it over Prim.  
>Prim made a "monster" roar and battled her little brother, sword against pillow.<br>They were having so much fun, messing the room pretty well.  
>Hiccup "accidentally" ripped a pillow and feathers flew everywhere.<br>Prim giggled as feathers tangled in her hair. Using the moment of distraction,  
>Hiccup once again trapped Prim under the bedsheet.<br>She turned around to escape when she found herself face to face with a  
>dragon with wide yellow eyes.<p>

She screamed. The dragon screamed.  
>And it accidentally spit out a flame. The flame began burning through the covers.<br>She stared, horrified by the enlarging flames.  
>"DAD!"<p>

The parents dashed up the stairs.  
>"Prim- what the-"<br>Hiccup saw the flames.  
>"Astrid, get a blanket, quick!"<br>She thrusted a huge blanket in his arms.  
>He threw it at the flames, completely covering it.<br>The flames died out.

Hiccup turned to a very flustered, feather incased Prim.  
>"Prim. What. Just. Happened."<br>"I, uh…got scared….uh…."

"Prim got scared by BOB!"  
>Hiccup shrieked as he cracked up,<br>clutching his tummy, despite the very dangerous situation  
>that might have happened.<br>"BOB! Icky little Bob!"

For once, Prim was ANNOYED by her little brother.  
>Hey!"<br>She pushed him off the bed, and he hit the floor with a large thump.  
>He began to cry.<p>

"Primrose. We need to talk."  
>Her father's voice was deadly calm.<br>Prim gulped.

_Uh-Oh._

* * *

><p>AN: Confession Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup took his daughter to the Great Hall. He passed Prim a mug of Yak Milk and got some Mead for himself. They sat down on one of the tables.

"Prim, this is getting worse and worse."  
>Hiccup finally said, Prim not meeting his green gaze.<br>"You could have gotten into serious trouble. Our whole house could have burned to ashes! I know you'll like dragons sooner or later but…. We have to find a solution."  
>Prim stared at the ground, biting her lip. She was silent. Hiccup sighed.<br>"Prim, why don't you like dragons?"  
>This was the question Prim had heard almost every day of her life. Once again, she did not answer.<br>"I have to know why you don't like dragons. That's the way we can find a solution."  
>Hiccup said gently, holding his daughter's hands. Prim flinched at the touch and tried to pull away. Hiccup noticed her rejection and his eyes fell to her hands. His eyes widened.<br>"It's nothing! I swear!"  
>Prim yelped desperately, but Hiccup holds her hand firm. He observed her palm, fingering the ugly scar that crossed her skin. In Viking circumstances, a few scars or two wasn't much of a problem. Some were even proud of their scars. But the reason why Hiccup was so surprised was because the pale gash in his daughter's hands was a <em>dragon bite. <em>Dragon bites took quite a long time to heal; it took at least a year just to become a scar. A year ago….

"You got this before you began to dislike dragons, didn't you?"

Prim's grimace proved it. Hiccup began to remember. His daughter used to LOVE dragons, even more than his little son. She would beg for her own dragon, her eyes twinkled when Valka told her all those dragon stories, she would be thrilled when Hiccup had allowed her to ride Toothless. Then, just about a year ago, she suddenly _changed. _The same time period of when she got this scar.

"Prim. This scar…. It's got something to do with your fears, isn't it?"  
>Prim hesitated for a while. Hiccup knew. She was growing tired of hiding. She began to talk.<p>

_Prim merrily skipped around the woods. She was playing Hide and Seek with her friends. She looked for a good place to hide. Maybe she should climb on top of the trees? Or next to the rocks? In the caves? She walked along, counting numbers in her head. There was still time to find a place to hide._

_Hmm…. Maybe…She began running towards the large cliff. It was highly for bidden for the children to go there. A _perfect _hiding spot! She carefully inched towards the cliff, hiding behind the large boulder that shielded the cliff. A few meters away, the cliff ended, dropping right down a few good hundred feet. She shivered at the thrill of it. No one would find her now! _

_A small, pitiful moaning reached her ears. She perked up, tipping her head to one side to hear it better. It seemed to come…. from the end of the cliff? But there wasn't anything there! Prim crawled up the cliff. The high drop made her gulp. She peered down curiously, and gasped._

_Clinging on a small cliff, just barely in Prim's reach, was a little dragon. It seemed to be hurt, one of its wings was dent the wrong way. Prim's eyes widened. She immediately remembered one of the stories of her father- how he had helped the injured Toothless, how they had become close friends. If she helped this dragon, could she earn a friendship like that?_

_She reached down; stretching her arm as far at it could go. She grasped the dragon's belly. It was very warm, like the hearth back at home. She tried to lift the dragon up, but she did it too quickly. The dragon's eyes snapped open and it hissed in pain. It bit down on her hand, causing Prim to shriek and let go. A split second later Prim realized what she had done, and desperately tried to grab hold of the little dragon again. But it was too late. The dragon fell down, down; down to the Earth far bellow. It's eyes met with Prim's. It was full of hatred and fear. A large snap echoed through the cliff._

_Prim screamed and ran off as fast as she could, not daring to look back, clutching her hand as it blood dripped from the bite. The dragon's eyes burned into her mind, it's yellow gaze following her until she reached the village._

"After…after that… I couldn't get it out of my head…

Every…. night…. the dragon came and dropped _me_ off the cliff….I….I…"  
>Prim started to cry, gulping and breathing heavily, her body trembling with fear. Hiccup was astonished and a guilty, even. He remembered how Prim would wake up at the middle of the night, screaming in pure terror. So <em>that <em>was what she had been dreaming about! He had been foolish. He should have taught Prim how to approach a dragon. He should have said it was a very dangerous thing to do. But why didn't she tell him? Or Astrid?  
>"But Prim, why didn't you tell anyone?"<br>He asked, wiping the tears from his daughter. She breathed deeply and looked up at Hiccup with reddened eyes.  
>"You're the chief…the first Viking to train a dragon…the Dragon Conqueror….<p>

_Trainer,_ Hiccup thought immediately, although he did hear a few Vikings calling him by that name in times.

…And I _killed _a dragon…. I'm your daughter….and I…."  
>Prim cried harder, failing to continue her words. Of course. Even though Hiccup didn't say anything, many of the village people expected Prim to be a good dragon trainer too. Plus, Berk was now a place where living with dragons was an obvious matter. A 8 year old girl, that had been full of dreams and hope about dragons, how would have she felt if she had killed a dragon?<p>

Hiccup hugged his daughter.  
>"You didn't do that on purpose. You didn't know how to handle a dragon. Besides, injured dragons can be really sensitive. Especially to little children."<br>Prim relaxed a bit, looking up in surprise. She had been expecting something harsh.

"Mmm...But just to make sure that the dragon doesn't hate you anymore..."  
>Hiccup lead out a very curious Prim to the Forge.<br>Hiccup began fumbling with pieces of wood and metal while he handed Prim a paper to draw on.  
>"Can you draw that dragon for me please?"<br>Prim didn't understand what was going on, but she began to draw anyway,  
>trying to remember how the dragon had looked.<br>Prim was a very good drawer, despite her age. Before she had been so afraid of dragons, she used to draw pictures of dragons in the Book of Dragons when her father was too busy to do so. People praised her neat, realistic drawings.  
>She drew the dragon's long snout, the two yellow eyes, those bat-like wings, and the horns. She tried not to look at the eyes.<br>When Hiccup was done with whatever he had made, Prim held up her drawing nervously. A dragon that looked very similar to a Typhoomerang rested in her paper, one of it's wings dent. Hiccup frowned.  
>"I don't think the dragon would like his drawing to have a dent wing. Wait a second."<br>He smudged the wing and drew it again, this time smooth and open majestically. Prim observed the wooden thing he had made. It was a small boat, with tiny sails. Hiccup grinned proudly.  
>"I thought giving the dragon a proper viking funeral would make it feel better! It's a great honor, you know. Your drawing will act as the dragon."<p>

-0-0-0-

Prim shot the arrow with the help of her father.  
>The flaming arrow slightly spun through the air as it stuck to one side of the boat,<br>setting it alight. Prim did felt like her worries were drifting off with it. She hoped the dragon wouldn't hate her anymore.  
>She really was sorry for it. It had been so little. She promised herself she wasn't going to do a mistake like that again.<p>

"So, Prim."  
>Hiccup's voice lifted her head.<br>"Let's visit the hatchery before we go home, shall we?"  
>Prim stared at him for a second, not understanding his words.<br>"Wait...the Hatchery is where...You mean..."  
>She stuttered, her eyes popping out of her head. Hiccup laughed and kissed her forehead.<br>"I've decided you're old enough for your own dragon. And this one will bond with you forever."  
>Hiccup took her hand, and they walked back to the village, Prim skipping cheerfully just as she had one year ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And...That's it! Was the ending okay? It's hard to imagine the feelings of an 8 year old.<br>****The next chapter will be the Epilogue! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

_7 YEARS LATER…_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he got off his bed. Astrid stirred beside him, still in the bed. Hiccup gave her a light kiss on the forehead and trudged down the wooden stairs. A delicious smell reached the Chief's nose.

"Morning, Father!"

Primrose Haddock looked up from the cauldron and greeted her father. Now 15, Prim had grown into a beautiful young lady. Her long silky brown-blonde hair was tied in a light ponytail, and her warm emerald eyes sparkled like the sea on a clear day. Young men were literally chasing her shadow all around the village.

"You don't have to wake up so early everyday, you know."

Hiccup said, sitting down on the wooden table. Toothless was gulping down a basket of fat, silver fish with glee. _He's getting too much 'Prim-Love', it's a miracle he can even fly…_ Prim gave him a knowing smile.

"C'mon father, you know we all hate Mum's food."

"You have a point…"

Hiccup murmured, and they both burst out laughing. To be honest(And don't tell Astrid that he said this), Prim was a much, MUCH better cook than Astrid. He could never forget the foul tast of the Yak-Nog, or the Chocolate Potatos, or the Fish stuffed with….Hiccup refused to continue. Prim served him a plate of roasted chicken and soup.

"Eat up, and no leftovers!"

She said, wagging her finger playfully.

"At once, M'dam."

Hiccup played along, saluting. Prim giggled.

"Yaaaa! "

The two looked up as a 10 year old boy charged down the stairs. He was a stunning replica of Hiccup, the same brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and runty features. In his hand was a long, silver blade. Prim sighed and gripped his wrist before he could hack any furniture.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth, that's MY sword."

She pried her sword Quicksilver, from his fingers. Hiccup slumped.

"Aww…Not fair!"

Hiccup the Third sighed at his son.

"Please, son, don't blow up anything today."

Hiccup Junior grinned cheekily. He was the well-known troublemaker of Berk, with his sidekick Slimelout Jorgenson. And with the help of Hiccup's wit and cunningness, they would escape every situation. You should never underestimate his scrawny looks, or you would sleep on a bed full of bugs.

"What's all the racket?"

Astrid entered with a huge, half-sleeping boy in her arms.

"Go give your father his morning hug, dear."

She set the boy down and he toddled over to Hiccup, who lifted him up with some difficulty.

"Ugh, Stoick, you're getting too heavy these days. I can't carry you around anymore."

Stoick Finn Haddock was Prim's youngest brother. He was only four, but the blonde boy was ENORMOUS. He was heavier than his older brother already, and almost as tall. It took almost a day for him to be born! But he was a very sweet child. He followed Prim everywhere, giggling so adorably when she gave him a ride, his pink, soft cheeks giving her the urge to pinch them. However, Stoick's biggest fan was Valka, his grandmother. Maybe because he was named after her husband, or maybe because he loved listening to her tales. She would tickle his chin every now and then, singing the sweet song she had sang to his namesake.

Prim had her own little fans.

"Miss Primrose! Miss Primrose!"

A couple of high, excited calls sounded from outside the house.

Hiccup ruffled her hair.

"It seems you need to go give the kids their breakfast as well…Your knowledge!"

Prim grinned and stood up, dusting her dress.

"Honeycomb, let's go!"

She called out the window. A large, golden head appeared, glowing faintly like a Flightmare. It's ruby eyes were bright with excitement. This was Honeycomb, the very dragon Prim had chosen 7 years ago in the Hatchery. Prim had managed to spot the unusual golden egg hidden within the Nadder eggs. Hiccup had given her a warning, but Prim had stubbornly clutched the Golden egg. She had that feeling that this was her dragon. The egg turned out to be a Fireworm egg. A Fireworm PRINCESS egg. It wasn't just Prim that had a rare dragon. Hiccup had become good friends with a Timberjack that lived in the wilderness. He didn't allow having a human on his back yet, but it was a matter of time. This proved that the children of Chief also had his 'Dramatic Flare'.

Prim opened the door to be tackled by little children of all shapes and sizes, with small dragons like Terrors or Smokebreaths in their arms. The kids literally buried Prim with excitement, squealing and jumping up and down.

"What are we going to do today, Miss?"

"How do you know the difference between a Snaptrapper and a Hideous Zippleback?"

"What's the speed of a Skrill, Miss Primrose? "

Prim gasped for breath as she tried to answer.

"I'll tell you that later. A Snaptrapper has 4 heads, A Hideous Zippleback has 2. The speed of the Skrill is 11 out of 19….And…."

Honeycomb lifted Primrose out of the bustling children with her strong, golden tail.

"Thanks, girl. C'mon, children! We're going to the arena. I'll tell you what we'll learn there."

"Hey, Prim!"

A familiar voice called her name. She looked up to see her friend Raoul. Raoul was 18, a well known hunter in Berk, the son of Eret the former Dragon Trapper. He had the good looks of a Viking; much, much bigger and muscular than Prim. He wore fur and leather clothes, and a bow slung on his back, hunting knifes on his waist. His thick, black hair was tied in a small ponytail. But his grey eyes were soft and kind. He was a polite, big-hearted man. He was good with little kids as well, and helped Prim sometimes at Dragon Lessons. Even little Hiccup followed Raoul, impressed by his swordfighting. He rivaled with Prim's skills, they practiced with each other. His dragon was a Snafflefang named Boulder, and Prim personally thought they were so alike: Large, tough looking, and as gentle as a cow.

"Hi, Raoul! Do you have any spare time? I need some help with the kids."

The kids squealed when they saw him, tackling him as well. He chuckled and picked up two children and put them on his shoulder.

"Of course. Now now, children, listen to Miss Prim!"

The pack of kids chattered like sparrows as they followed Raoul and Prim to the arena. This had become the normal daily routine for Prim now.

She was perfectly happy with her life. No need to hide, no need to be afraid.

Sometimes, just sometimes, she saw the burning yellow eyes once again. But she didn't run away. She did her work harder, taught more children about dragons, and rescued more dragons from traps.

As time passed, those yellow eyes seemed to soften a bit, and were replaced with the warm, loving eyes of her family, her students, her friends, and of course, her own dragon.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! One Fanfic done! One of you guys were asking for a Sequel.**

**Hmm...Maybe! But AFTER I'm done with AMC(Astrid, Meet Camicazi)!**

**Thanks for all the support! Love y'all!**

**P.S. I changed the cover picture to Prim's older self!**


End file.
